


The Exchange Student

by CeceRogue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceRogue/pseuds/CeceRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Ereri (or Riren, however you'd call it) story. That means it's a boyxboy story. So this is my warning. If you do not like boyxboy stories, DO NOT READ IT! I know you guys aren't stupid so you know what to expect once you go past this.  Anyways, this story contains<br/>• sexual content<br/>•angst<br/>•character death<br/>•explicit speaking (sexual phrases, cursing, etc.)<br/>This is a AU (alternate universe) story, that takes place in a high school. <br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever story in Archive, and I am very excited! I'll be uploading a chapter every Tuesday, so enjoy the first 2 chapters!

"I have to go."

I widened my eyes at her words, and I squeezed her hand tighter as my insides squeezed. When I first walked into this hospital, I knew what was going to happen. I felt it in my stomach as it churned. I felt it in my throat as I forgotten how to breathe. 

And I felt it in my eyes as they threatened to spill hot, salty tears. I wanted to pull her out of here. Her skin pale and her body fragile. I wanted to carry her out and take her somewhere to eat. Then we'd go home and everything would be back to normal. But I knew that would never happen. Nothing ever happened the way I wanted it. 

"No you don't. You can stay here. Get better." I whispered the words so softly that I myself couldn't even hear it. But she shook her head as she stared up at me with watery eyes. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to cry. 

But I knew I couldn't. I knew I couldn't break in front of her. I had to stay strong, so she can go knowing her son would be alright. Though I knew that once she left, I'd scream and cry.

"Eren.." She said softly. I felt her cold hands touch my cheek and she pulled me forward, kissing my nose lightly. I felt my legs give out and I leaned onto her, my face nuzzled against her neck. 

I breathed in her sweet scent, the smell of vanilla invading my nose and leaving me dizzy. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear threaten to fall and it did. Damn it. 

"I love you mom.." I said, my throat tightening and I choked a bit on the air I tried to breathe. I felt her body shake a little and her hand reach down to mine. "I love you too Eren." She said softly. I lifted myself up slowly, and looked at her beautiful brown eyes. 

She smiled up at me, her hands reaching up and removing the key necklace from around her neck. I bent down, letting her put it around my neck. She pulled away, and I stood up, the key hitting my chest lightly. It felt a little heavy, but I didn't care. I touched the metal, the cold feeling on my fingertips. 

"Mikasa?" Mom said, turning her attention to the tall girl beside me. She tightened the red scarf around her neck and she looked down at Mom with a pained expression. "Take care of Eren." She said simply. Mikasa nodded as I looked at her for a minute, before turning my attention back to Mom. "I'm gonna miss you mom." I said, my voice shaking. 

She looked at me and smiled warmly, her eyes watering a bit more before tears fell. "I'm gonna miss you too. Both of you. You two were the best children I've ever had. And the strongest as well. Don't let this break you down. You have your whole lives ahead of you. Mikasa, I want you to grow up to be a beautiful young lady, owning the world and having a beautiful family." She said. 

Mikasa nodded and I saw her lip quiver a bit as she almost broke into sobs. "Eren." I heard, and I looked down at Mom as she grinned widely. "I..I want you to be strong. To smile wider than ever. I want you to show the world that you have a heart. You're caring, and smart, and a handsome boy. Don't let anyone tell you different." She said. 

I nodded and she laughed a little before closing her eyes. "Leave the room. I don't want you guys to see me leave so horribly." She murmered. "But-" I started, before Mikasa grabbed my arm and yanked me away from Mom's side. "Mom!" I yelled. Mikasa pulled me out the door and she pushed me against the wall. I tried to wriggle from her grip but she pushed me harder and I gave up. 

I closed my eyes, suddenly hearing the faint sound of a long beeping. Doctors soon entered the room, and I stood as still as I could, scared that if I moved I'd fall to the ground and break to a million pieces. I felt nothing. I couldn't feel my heart beating, or the feeling of the air going in and out my body. I couldn't hear. 

All I could do was watch as a doctor came out the room and stood in front of us. His lips moved, and I stared at his sad expression. Mikasa's hand grabbed mine and it tightened. I couldn't feel the pain of her grip. Even though I couldn't hear the doctor's voice, I knew what he said. 

That's when I broke. That's when the ground beneath my feet caved in, and I fell to the ground in loud sobs. I put my hands to my face, shielding my eyes from the stares of other people in the hallway. I felt a body wrap itself around me, and I grabbed the first thing I could reach. A scarf. "M-Mikasa.." I sobbed. I instantly clung to her, and I buried my face into the crook of her neck. 

"Remember what mom said. Be strong. Smile wide." Mikasa said. I instantly felt my tears stop and my brain rewire itself into reality. I wiped the tears from my face as they still fell, and I smiled weakly. Mikasa gave me a weak smile as well, wiping the tears from my cheeks. 

"Let's go home." She said. She got up, lifting me up as she rose, and she began to lead me out the door. I followed behind, my hand still clutched tightly on the end of the red scarf that hung loosely around her neck.

{ Back To The Present }

I woke up, feeling the bright sun shine through the windows. I groaned. Why do I forget to close the curtains? I lifted myself up, struggling a bit as I felt the strong feeling of laziness pressure me to lay back down. But this time I couldn't. This time I have to go to school. 

It's my third year of highschool, and I was excited. Cause I wasn't going to Wall Maria highschool. No. I was going to the expensive, private school known as Titan High. Titan high is a very expensive, and well known school here in the city of Ackerman. 

And no, it's not named after Mikasa's late family. The real family doesn't have a daughter, but a son. And I heard he goes to Titan High. Only the children of wealthy families get to go to, though, I'm not wealthy. The only reason I'm going is because I'm a exchange student. 

At Wall Maria, there is a huge test, and whoever has the highest score gets to go. I made second best my 1st year and my 2nd year. But this year, I finally got 1st. So I got my uniform, and a golden card with a ass load of money to pay for books and lunch for the rest of the school year in the mail. 

I got up quickly, taking a quick shower and getting dressed. I tighten the tie on my uniform a little bit, then added the Titan High pin to my uniform. I've always admire the symbol. It looks like wings, one side white and the other side blue. It's called the Wings Of Freedom, and I've dreamed of someday wearing it. 

I looked at my hair in the mirror, knowing that I shouldn't bother styling it, knowing it'll just turn into a big mess again, since I have a habit of running my hands through it. I walked into the bathroom again, seeing Mikasa brushing her teeth. 

I stared at her Titan High uniform. The girl's ones aren't as different from the guy ones. The only difference is that she has to wear a short skirt and tights than went to her mid thigh. 

I pushed her lightly, grabbing my toothbrush and brushing my teeth as well. Mikasa bent down, spitting out the paste. "I've waiting two years." She said teasingly. She beat me 1st year, and I've always been jealous of her for it. 

I rolled my eyes before I spit out the paste as well, wiping my mouth and walking out to the kitchen. "See you there Mikasa. Armin's driving me." I said, grabbing a apple from the fruit basket and snatching my backpack. I walked out the door, and took the elevator.

Mikasa and I have lived in Colossal Towers ever since mom died. It's a very large building..in fact it's the largest and tallest building in Ackerman. It's never been a big thing for me, since I've always been comfortable with small homes, like the one Mikasa and I used to live in with mom. I tapped my feet on the elevator floor, crossing my arms impatiently. Going to the lobby has always taken forever. 

I closed my eyes as I sighed, then opened them wide when I heard the elevator ding. I smiled as I walked into the lobby, seeing Armin's car right outside. I opened the glass doors, leaving the building and engulfing Armin in a tight hug. He chuckled, patting my back for me to let go. 

"So you're finally going to Titan High with me?" He asked. I threw my bag in his backseat and rolled my eyes. Armin beat me second year. "Yeah. You and Mikasa just love to rub that in my face don't you?" I asked. Armin giggled lightly and he got into the car the same time I did. He put the keys in and the car began to vibrate a little as it turned on, and he began to drive off. 

"So what's it like? Is it like that one anime? Uh..Ouran High School Host Club?" I asked. Armin chuckled and he shook his head lightly. "Well no. There's no Host Club, but their is a group. One that is nearly impossible to get in." He murmured. 

I smiled wide, staring at all the big buildings that we drove past. "So are the classes hard?" I asked. Armin looked at me before focusing back on the road. "No. It's just like Wall Maria, except for rich kids. Now stop asking questions." He said. I pouted and he rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~

My eyes widened as we drove into the parking lot of the school, seeing all the expensive cars or limos that dropped off students. Armin parked, tapping my shoulder to pull out the trance I was currently stuck in. "Okay, so the office is that way. You can get your schedule and locker there. Your books for the month should already be in your locker. But after this month you're gonna have to use the card the school gave you to pay for them." He explained. 

I nodded quickly, too excited to enter the school to really pay attention to whatever he said. He sighed, unlocking the car. I slammed my hand against the handle, opening it quickly and jumping out the car. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked away, hearing Armin laughing as I walked off. 

I entered the school, seeing other people wearing the same uniforms as me. I made my way to the office, opening the door and instantly smelling a apple cinnamon fragrance in the air. I smiled wide, seeing the lady at the front desk. She was on the phone, and twirling a sparkly pen between her manicured fingers. She hung up, then looked at me. 

"Hi." I said quickly. She looked me up and down, then took off her glasses and put them in her reddish-brown hair, that was currently in a messy ponytail. "Hello. My name is Hanji. And you are?" She asked, leaning against the desk. I sat down in a chair that sat in front of the desk and I held out my hand for a handshake. 

"I'm Eren Jaeger." I said. She stared at me wide eyed, then took my hand with so much force I thought I'd be pulled on top of her desk. "You're the exchange student! Agh, I love exchange students!" She screamed. I winced a little at her sudden rise of her voice and she let me go instantly, sending me back into the chair, hard. 

"Yes..uhh, I'm supposed to be getting my schedule and locker number?" I asked, quickly trying to get the things I need before she grabs at me again. She stared at me blankly, then jumped as she came back to reality from whatever thought she was having. "Oh! Oh yes. Okay.." She said, taking her glasses and sliding them onto her face. 

She opened a cabinet and searched through some files. "Jaeger..Jaeger..Jaeger..OH! Here we are." She said, sliding out a file. She opened it and handed me a paper with a sticky note attached to it and I took it slowly, then nodded. "Thank you." I said, getting up and waving goodbye. "Welcome! By the way if you ever need help, I'm also the school counselor!" She yelled behind me as I walked out the office. 

I closed the door to the room, then walked down the hallway. I sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't as crowded as it was in Wall Maria. Here I have room to walk freely without anything I had in my hand getting knocked down. I looked at my schedule, scanning over the classes. I decided to take Pro- in everything. Here in Ackerman, a Pro- class is pretty much the hardest class. 

I've taken Pro- classes since middle school, so I knew I'd be able to handle them at this school. "Locker 104" I mumbled. I looked at all the green lockers, stopping at mine. I put in the combination written on the sticky note, and it opened, revealing the books I'm using for the month, some fancy Titan High pens, a $100 bill and a cupcake with a beautiful icing design of the Wings of Freedom. I looked at everything, a smile spread across my face. 

Till I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. 

I turned around and saw a short guy, his steel blue eyes staring up at me. He looked down, annoyed and his eyes were shielded by his jet black hair that was shaved as a undercut. He then looked back up at me and I froze at his cold expression. "You're in front of my locker brat." He spat. I felt myself flinch when he called me a brat and I instantly moved out the way. 

He hesitated, looking at me before turning towards his locker. He opened it, taking out a book before glancing into my locker. "You're new here aren't you? Who's your family?" He asked, closing his locker and looking at me. "Uh, n-no. I'm a exchange student. My name is Eren Jaeger." I said. 

He looked me up and down before frowning, but I could tell he was amused by the look in his eyes. "I never asked for your name kid. Anyways, use the $100 for lunch today, and don't worry. The cupcake was put in there while you were in the front office so it's fresh. Eat it during your 1st period. It's known as tradition." He said, before walking past me and walking down the hallway. I looked back at my locker, grabbing my calculus book and the cupcake. 

I walked down the long hallway, finally finding my room. I opened the door, the bell ringing as soon as I walked in. I looked at the students standing and talking to each other before they all separated, sitting in their seats. I walked to the back of the class, sitting down quickly. 

A man entered the room, his muscles rubbing against the material of his shirt. His blonde hair was slicked back and he smirked as he scanned the room. I saw all the girls lean forwards in their chairs and I rolled my eyes. Looks like this guy is everyone's teacher crush. 

He turned towards the board, grabbing a marker and writing his name on the board. "Hello class. My name is Erwin Smith. But you all will call me Mr. Smith." He said, smiling. "So I'm gonna call attendance and oh!" He said. He stared at me and I froze, and I stared at the cupcake on my desk. 

"You must be the exchange student. Eren..Eren Jaeger?" He asked. I nodded and he grinned. "Well enjoy your cupcake." He said. He looked down at the paper he was holding, calling the names of all the students. I ignored it, staring down at the cupcake on my desk. I picked it up and peeled off the wrapper slowly. 

I looked up, seeing almost everyone staring at me. I froze, staring wide eyed at all the eyeballs in my direction. I've never liked getting a bunch of attention. In fact I've lived my life trying to stay as quiet and lonely as possible. It's not that I don't want to make friends, I just hate the feeling of having full on attention. Sometimes I like to be mysterious. I guess that's why I only have two friends and people call me a loner.

"Well Eren, take a bite!" One guy said. I looked at the expression on his face that showed pure annoyance. First day and I'm already making a enemy. Even worse, he looks like a horse. 

I hesitated before biting into the cupcake and my eyes widened at the excellent taste. I bit into it again, then again. The teacher looked back down at his paper before standing up. "Alright class, let's get started!" He said.

\--------

The bell rang and I instantly got up and walked out the classroom. It's not that I hate calculus, it's just that it's never really caught my interest. I walked down the hallway to go back to my locker to grab two books for my next two classes. I looked forward, seeing a familiar blonde haired boy and black haired girl. 

"Mikasa! Armin!" I yelled. They turned around and smiled, stopping so I could catch up to them. Once I did we walked together, Armin on my right and Mikasa on my left. "So how was first period?" Armin asked. "I had Pro-Calculus." I murmured. "Was it hard?" Mikasa asked. 

"No. Surprisingly for a Pro- class, it's as easy as any kinda class. A little bit of a challenge, but it's good." I said. "Did you eat the cupcake?" Armin asked. I nodded and he smirked. "It was good as fuck." I blurted out. Armin froze a bit at my words and then he rolled his eyes. "You curse like a sailor." He said. "I do not!" I pouted. Mikasa and Armin chuckled before coming to a cross-hallway. 

"Well we gotta do down there. But hopefully we see you again!" Armin said. I nodded and kept walking towards my locker. Once I got to it, I opened it quickly. I took out my English and chemistry books, then the $100 bill in my locker. 

"You have the first lunch?" I heard the same voice as this morning and I turned towards the short male. "Yes." I said simply. To be truthful, I felt intimidated. Even though he's shorter than me, the way he acts and talks makes him seem taller. And also the fact that he looks muscular and that he could beat my ass any minute. 

He nodded, then walked away. I stared at him as he walked off, then turned around to walk away but I froze when I almost bumped into a shorter girl. She looked at me with her orchid eyes and she grinned excited. "He talked to you!" She said. I raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. "Levi..." She trailed on. I stared at her blankly. "The guy you just talked to!" She said loudly. I crossed my arms. 

"Yeah..what? Is he the school's hottest guy?" I asked. She nodded and I scoffed. "He's rude..in a way." I said. She chuckled, then looked me up and down. "I'm Petra! I heard you're the new exchange student." She said. "Yeah..Eren Jaeger. So are you Levi's girlfriend or something?" I asked. 

It felt weird to use his name, since I never knew it in the first place. "I wish..sadly he's gay." Petra said. My eyes widened and I looked at my locker. "He is?" I asked. She nodded. "So why did you come up to talk to me about him?" I asked, looking down at her. "You don't know?" She asked. 

I raised my eyebrow again and she giggled. "I'm surprised you don't. You see, Levi talking to you is like a once in a million chance. He is the mayor's son, so he tries not to get much publicity. Although he does anyways." Petra said. I looked around wide eyed. 

"Woah woah wait what?!? He's the mayor's son? He's a ACKERMAN?!?" I yelled. Petra laughed, holding her stomach lightly. "Yeah. Yeah he is. Hey, which lunch do you have?" She asked. "Uh..uh first.." I said quickly. My mind was still blurry over the fact that I have a locker right next to the mayor's son. This is like a miracle.

"Good. We have that lunch. Come to our table once you get your food." She said, walking away. "But how will I know where you guys are?" I asked. She stopped in front of her classroom. "You'll know." She said, chuckling before entering her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter 1! The next chapter won't be written till next Tuesday! Enjoy :)

After chemistry, I made my way to English. Chemistry is one of my favorite subjects, but I just couldn't concentrate. I was too busy thinking about the fact that Levi Ackerman has a locker right next to mine, and I'm supposed to sit at the same table with him during lunch. I came to this school to finally get the future I want, and, while that's so far succeeding, I am also now a somewhat friend of the mayor's son. This is a once in blue moon experience and to be honest I'm frightened.

What if he doesn't like me? What if I do something he doesn't particularly like and he refuses to talk to me ever again? That would be extremely awkward and horrible, since his locker is right next to mine. Although the only conversation we've had were questions and him calling me 'brat' or 'kid', I still want to know more about him. He seems mysterious. Interesting. Although I've only seen him twice, I suddenly have the urge and desire to see him...to touch him. 

I don't know what my feelings are. My brain is currently swirling in a typhoon that I can't control. Even as I quietly sit down in a random seat in English, my brain still feels like it's unable to function. I couldn't even focus on the person snapping their fingers in my face till I felt a poking at my cheek. 

I suddenly jumped, making the person flinch back, then make a sudden sound that I've never heard before. "Tch.." I looked up, seeing Levi staring down at me with a annoyed expression. His glare was cold, and I felt that at any moment I'd be stuck in a block of ice. "You're sitting in my seat brat." He said coldly. 

I suddenly rose quickly, and I was surprised as much as he was by my sudden lift. His command left my feet in full gear, suddenly moving to the seat behind him and I sat down. I looked down at my desk as my face started to warm up and I ran my hand through my hair, hoping he had already sat down and forgotten about my awkward moment.

Though, to my unsatisfaction, he was still staring at me. He smirked and I felt my stomach suddenly pinch. He sat down, taking out a notebook and began writing in it. Why is he writing? Class hasn't even started yet. 

I took this time to study him, although his back was facing me. I stared at his undercut, wondering if he cut it himself or if he had some top hair stylist cut it for him. He leaned forwards a little and the jacket of his uniform rose a little, revealing a studded belt. I was surprised, thinking that only commoners like me would wear studded belts. I thought maybe he'd be wearing a leather belt or a designer belt from those expensive stores. But it seemed like any kind of belt you'd get from Hot Topic. 

"Are you staring at my ass?" I heard and my head lifted up quickly to Levi staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I leaned back quickly, holding my hands up to my face and shaking it. "No no no no!" I said. I looked at him again to see him still looking at me, a look of amusement on his face. 

"I was..I was looking at your belt. It's just..I didn't think you shopped at Hot Topic." I said. He looked at me a moment longer, then he turned a little bit more to stare at me. "Why..why are you staring at me.." I stuttered. His eyes widened and he looked away, then looked back at me a little. "I didn't think you'd know exactly where I got my belt." He murmured. 

"Well, I kind of guessed. I just..I pretty much live in Hot Topic, so I can kinda guess a little.." I said softly. "You live in hot topic?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "No I don't actually live in hot topic. I just go there a lot." I said, giggling a bit. 

Levi's face suddenly turned red a little and I stared at him. "Y-your face is a little red.." I said. Levi suddenly whipped back around, his back facing me. "Class starts in five seconds." He said quickly. I raised an eyebrow and suddenly the bell rung.

\-----------------------------

As I wrote the last of my notes, the bell rung, dismissing us. I heard papers ruffling and I looked up to see Levi already walking out the door. I frowned, gathering all my papers and my book and shoving it into my backpack. Did I say something wrong?

I got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and leaving the room. I walked down the hallway, sighing at how spacious the hallway is. I've never felt so comfortable. I turned my head, my eyes widening when I saw what I couldn't believe to be a cafeteria.

As I walked inside, I looked at the marble floor, then at the beautiful polished tables that sat a bunch of people, and the very small tables that had beautiful roses on top of them. I looked up and saw a large beautiful chandelier that hung on the ceiling. I looked around, then instantly knew why Petra said I'd find them so easily.

There table was smaller than the others, only able to seat six people as they all sat eating in front of a window that on the other side had beautiful cherry blossoms. As I walked towards them, everyone stared at me as if I were some dirty hobo coming towards the table of royalty. 

And it didn't help that each step I took made my heart beat faster and faster when I realized that the only empty seat was beside Levi, and his gaze went from his food to me, staring at me with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

I felt my mouth suddenly go dry, and the desire for gallons of water was needed. As soon as I was in front of them I sat down immediately, taking off my bag and putting it on the side of the chair, letting it hang. 

"You actually came. I thought you'd be too scared to." Petra said. I looked at her and ran a hand through my hair. "Well to be honest I thought I was gonna have a heart attack walking over here." I murmured. Petra giggled and I blushed slightly, looking down at the table. 

Suddenly a waiter appeared at my side with a menu, a glass of water, and a notepad. He set my water down and then handed me the menu carefully and I took it, touching the leather cover before opening it. The words were put in a beautiful font and i gulped, seeing that every food on the menu was something I couldn't pronounce. 

"What would you like sir?" He asked, his British accent thick. I suddenly felt insecure, knowing that everyone at this table were probably able to order no problem. It also didn't help that I could feel Levi's stare burning into my skull, and it made me hot all over.

"Uhh.." I said softly. I pointed to a random meal and looked up at the waiter as he eyed me curiously. "I-I'll have this.." I said nervously. He bent down and read what I pointed to, nodding and walking away as he wrote down things on his fancy notepad that had paper probably made from the most expensive tree on the tallest fucking mountain or something. 

"You'll know how to pronounce things soon." Petra said softly. I heard Levi scoff and I flinched a little. "So who's the new kid?" One of the guy's at the table asked. He looked older than he should, and his blonde hair pulled back in a some what bun. 

"I'm Eren Jaeger." I said. He smirked. "I'm Eld Jinn. And this is Günther Schultz and Oluo Bozado." He said, pointing to a guy with brown hair that spiked in the back, and the other a guy with hair like Levi's but shorter and cream colored. 

Suddenly a plate of food was set down in front of me and I stared down at it before grabbing my fork and stabbing the chicken, biting it slowly. I felt my eyes widen as the delicious taste invaded my mouth and I ate more of it. "You act like you've never eating this kind of food before." Oluo said. I looked up at him and swallowed. "I haven't. I'm a exchange student so I've only been eating commoners food." I said. 

Günther almost spit out the water he was sipping on and he set the glass down quickly. "Y-you're a commoner?" He asked loudly. I nodded, my head once again facing the floor in embarrassment. 

"Anyways, let's move past this boring shit." I heard and my head snapped up towards Levi. He stared at all of us with a bored expression, and then his gaze went to me and I froze. "Jaeger, this is a group called Rivaille. We have a friendship that relies on honesty and trust to stay together. Since we just met you, we don't know if we can trust you or not. But there is a way you can prove you're trustworthy." He said. 

I stared at him and raised my eyebrow. "On Friday, you all will be coming to my house at 8pm to do whatever the hell, and them stay the night." He said, standing up from his chair and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Don't be late." He said, walking away as the bell rang. 

Everyone else rose at the same time and walked away, chatting amongst themselves. I stared at my half eaten meal, taking one last bite before getting up and leaving, sliding the $100 on the table. 

As I walked down the hallway, I paused when I heard him. "Oi! Brat!" I turned around and saw him walking up to me. "I need your number so I can send you my address." He said simply, pulling out his phone. I stared at the iPhone 5c, running my hand through my hair. "I don't have a phone.." I murmured. 

Levi raised an eyebrow and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Are you kidding me?" He asked. I shook my head and he sighed. "Okay. Don't worry about it." He said, turning around and walking down the hallway. I shrugged then started walking to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I was supposed to put this chapter up at 3pm, but I was with friends and without wifi. I'm so sorry ;-; but this chapter is a good one, and contains ereri smut for you guys so... Enjoy ;)  
> ((Next chapter comes next Tuesday like always!))

I don't know what my mind is telling me. It's like as each class passes by I just keep thinking more and more of Levi. I get the urge to run to him. To engulf him in my arms and to feel the warmth I've been dying for. When he gives me that cold, hard glare I don't feel threatened, or scared. 

It's like I can see through him. He may look at the world like we're all pieces of shit, but I actually see that all he wants is for someone he could finally trust. And even though he has his other four friends whom he's probably known for forever, I wanted to be the best. 

I wanted to be the only one he trusted. I know I sound selfish, but that's all my mind has been thinking, even as the last bell rung and class was over, the overwhelming desire to have him was clouding my mind.

I opened my locker, not really paying attention to my surroundings. To be honest I don't care for the other people who roam throughout the hallways. All I care about is Levi. 

I shoved my books in my locker, only to see a green phone. I looked at the locker number on the locker. "This can't possibly be my locker..I don't have a p-" I thought for a minute before I remembered the conversation I had with Levi after lunch. He told me not to worry about it. But he bought me a phone..

I grabbed the green phone, looking at it. It's a iPhone 5c. I looked in my locker, seeing the iPhone box it came with and a little card. I grabbed the card, seeing a A with a elegant curved font. I opened it, and I wondered how someone could have such beautiful handwriting.

Hey brat. I bought you a phone while you were in class. Don't try to return it cause I already told the company to refuse your returns. All of Rivaille's numbers are already on it, and I put $100 into your iTunes so you can download whatever shitty music you want. Your welcome. ~ Levi

Why would I want to return this? This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I'll have to do something for him in return.

I walked out the school, seeing Armin in his car waiting. I got in, a huge smile on my face. Armin looked at me, his eyebrow raising quickly. "What happened? You look like you just won the lottery." He asked as he turned the car on and began pulling out the parking space. 

"Okay, well turns out Levi Ackerman's locker is right next to mine." I said quickly. Armin looked at me with a surprised expression. "Seriously? Did he say anything?" Armin asked excitedly. "Yes. Although it wasn't anything nice. But then I met his friend Petra and she told me about how him talking to you is like a invite to sit with them at lunch. So I sat with them and Levi told me that I'm now a member of Rivaille, which is-" 

"I know what it is." Armin interrupted. He looked at me, then back at the road as he drove. "It's a one in a million chance for someone to become part of Rivaille." He said. 

"I know! And I'm in it! But he said that they don't know if they can trust me or not, so I'm kind of a outcast of the group. But Levi said I can prove I'm trustworthy at his house on Friday. I guess he's having a party or something and it's just Rivaille and we're going to spend the night. It's gonna be awesome!" I said as I leaned back in the seat. "Did you tell Mikasa yet?" Armin asked. "No. I'm sure she'd be okay with it." I said. I heard him scoff but I ignored it.

I pulled my phone out my pocket, setting it up with a passcode and putting cool wallpapers. "When you did you buy that? Who lent you money?" Armin asked as he glanced at it. "Levi bought it for me. He said that I'd need the address and phone numbers of the group and when I told him I didn't have a phone he gave me one. I don't know how he got it in my locker but I guess he has the power." I said. 

"Of course he does. I mean he is the mayor's son." Armin said as he stopped in front of Colossal Towers. I got out slowly, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "See you tomorrow Armin!" I said. "Bye Eren!" He said, smiling as he drove off. 

I entered the building, sighing as I pushed the elevator button. I felt my pocket buzz and I pulled out the phone. I saw a text from him and I froze a little. 

L ~ Here's my address brat.

I tapped on the address and it added it to my maps.

E ~ I'd have to get my sister Mikasa to drive me.

I typed. Immediately Levi texted back.

L ~ Tch, don't bother. I'll pick you up. Where do you live?

I raised my eyebrow as I stared at his text. Does he not like Mikasa?

E ~ Uh okay..I live in Colossal Towers.

L ~ Okay. Bye kid.

E ~ Bye Levi!

I put my phone back in my pocket as the elevator opened, a bunch of women in gym clothes exiting it before I could get in.

\-----------

I took off my jacket, throwing it on the bed. For a first day of school a lot has happened. And even as the day passes I begin to wonder if everyday will be like this, and how extremely fucking exhausting it is. I took off my shirt and pants, tossing it into the dirty clothes basket before putting on a plain black t-shirt and white skinny jeans. I played with the key necklace around my neck. 

I've never taken it off unless to shower or if I was playing sports. I quit sports years ago, since playing soccer has gotten boring to me. The only extracurricular activity I ever do is dance, but it's a once a week thing, and all we do is just dance to a bunch of pop songs or remixes. 

We don't do many competitions, which is good cause I don't want dancing to get in the way of my studies. Mom wanted me to be a smart and bright young man who has a heart. And I want to do the best of my abilities so I don't fail and disappoint her.

"How was your first day of school?" Mikasa asked as I exited my room and walked into the kitchen. "Good. I'm now a part of Rivaille and I'm going to Levi's house Friday night to spend the night so I won't be here for dinner." I said quickly, taking a cup of yogurt out of the refrigerator. She looked at me wide eyed. 

"You're not going to his house." She said, crossing her arms. "Why not? What's so bad about him?" I asked, although I already knew what she'd say. "He's a ass." She said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. I grabbed a spoon from the drying rack, opening my yogurt and eating it slowly. "I know." I said simply, taking in a spoonful of yogurt. 

"Then why do you want to go to his house? Is your brain fried or something?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. "No. He may be a ass, but he is giving me a chance to be in his group of friends. He said that going to his house could give me a chance to prove that I'm trustworthy." I said. 

"Well what if you aren't trustworthy?" She asked. "Then he'll never talk to me again." I said. Even though I said it with so much confidence, it hurt a little as the words exited my mouth. Even though I barely know Levi, the thought of him never speaking to me again made my heart hurt. 

"Well..what if he isn't trustworthy? What if he does something wrong and hurts you?" Mikasa asked, her face twisting into a look of worry. "Then I'll never talk to him again. He'll be a complete asshole to me and hell I'll even ask to move lockers." I said. 

"Woah woah woah wait what? You're locker is next to his?" Mikasa asked loudly. I are another spoonful of yogurt. "Yes." I said simply, throwing the empty cup into the trash and tossing the spoon in the sink. "You should go ahead and move lockers while you're at it. Just in case." She murmured. 

"But what if things go well? I'd like to have a locker next to his if we become best friends." I said. "But what about Armin?" Mikasa asked. I could tell she was trying as hard as she could to get me to look at things differently, but no matter what she says, I still want to see how things go with Levi. 

"Armin will always be my best friend. In fact he's like a brother. It's possible to have more than one best friend Mikasa. It's not like I'm trying to choose. I'd always choose Armin no matter what." I said, crossing my arms. "Then don't hang out with Levi on Friday. Why don't you go shopping with Armin? You kind of need a new wardrobe." She said, looking me up and down. I felt like I should be insulted, but I knew she was right. 

My clothes are not exactly new this year. I've been meaning to go shopping with Armin, but my schedule with school has never been exactly easy to work around. "Armin has to do his internship on Friday. Plus it's just spending the night. It's not like I'm going to move into his house or something." I said. Mikasa sighed, frowning as she looked at me. "Fine." She groaned, walking away and into her room. I smirked, taking my phone from out my pocket.

E ~ I'm coming to your house Friday!

I waited a few seconds before he replied back. Man he's a fast texter.

L ~ I know you are. What you had to ask your parents or something?

E ~ No..I asked Mikasa. She didn't like it at first, but she said "fine."

L ~ Why'd you ask your sister? Are your parents like overseas or something?

E ~ ...I'll explain it to you Friday...

I frowned, putting my phone in my pocket and touching the key. The cold metal has always calmed me. It's like I can feel her cold skin when she first got the key. 

It was winter in Germany, and the snow was falling over us as we walked to my grandmother's. She had been sick for a very long time, so my mother and I decided to visit her as she was near death. I remember my mother's crying face, and how my grandmother tied the key necklace around my mother's neck. I remember holding her cold hand, and how even though it was freezing, her hand was still so soft.

\-----------------------------

"You look overly excited." Mikasa said as I buttoned up my uniform jacket, putting my pen on and pulling my button up shirt forward to put the key behind it. I shivered as the cold metal hit my bare skin. "That's because I am excited Mikasa. I'm going to go to Levi's house after school and it's going to be so much fun!" I said, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. 

"Well calm down a little. I don't want you bumping into poles and shit cause you have this dumb party clouding your mind." She said, staring down at her sandwich as she made it. "It's only dumb to you cause you don't like Levi." I said, rolling my eyes. "Get outta here before you're late Eren." She said, looking at me before smirking. 

I grinned, waving goodbye before walking out the door. I'd have to ask Levi if he hates Mikasa as much as she hates him. I pushed the elevator button, crossing my arms impatiently as the elevator took it's sweet ass time to get on my floor. I sighed when the doors opened and walked inside the empty elevator, pushing the lobby button and then making the same position as it slowly lowered me down a centimeter a minute. 

I ran out the elevator as soon as the doors opened to the lobby, quickly opening the doors and was in front of Armin's car in a matter of seconds. I heard the door unlock and I opened my door, throwing my backpack in the backseat. "Took you long enough." Armin said playfully. I rolled my eyes as he drove. 

"So today is the day huh?" Armin asked. "Yeah. I'm extremely excited to go to Levi's." I said. "You like him don't you?" Armin asked, looking at me and smirking as he raised an eyebrow. "Wha-no!" I said loudly. "Well you know Levi is gay right? I never knew you liked guys too." He said as he turned into the school's parking lot. 

 

"Well..I don't know. I'm still confused as to what I like. Cause I do like girls..kind of." I muttered the last part and I heard Armin chuckle. "Well go on Eren. Your prince is waiting for you." He said, looking out my window. 

I turned my head and saw Levi leaning against the back of his car, two coffees sitting on the car and two muffins in his hands. "Shut up.." I groaned as I grabbed my back and opened the car, lightly slamming it closed. I walked, hoping I could walk past Levi and he wouldn't call my name. 

"Jaeger." Levi called. I froze, then slowly turned in his direction to see him still leaning against the car. He jerked his head in a motion that told me to 'come here' and I followed the order, walking over to him. 

I saw Armin walk past with a grin on his face and I glared at him before looking back at Levi. "Here." He said as he held out a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin. "Oh uh..t-thanks." I said softly as I took it from him. I felt my heart beat become fast for a quick second as my fingers touched his to grab the food. 

"Welcome..walk with me." Levi said as he grabbed his food as well. He began to walk and I walked beside him, taking a sip from my coffee. French vanilla. "My favorite." I said, looking down at my coffee. "It is? I just got the same thing that I always get." Levi said as he bit into his muffin. 

I bit into mine as well, closing my eyes and humming at it's delicious taste. "This is delicious. Thanks so much Levi! You're the best." I said, looking at him and smiling. He turned his head quickly and I wondered what I said to make him suddenly not want to look at me. "It's no problem." He said, looking back at me. 

His usual cold stare was still there and I felt sudden relief, thinking that he was mad or something. Which I don't think he would be since I only gave him a complement. "So are you still coming to my house at eight?" Levi asked, pulling me out of my train of thought. "Y-yeah! You're still coming to pick me up?" I asked. 

He nodded and I smirked, taking another bite of my muffin. "I'll see you later Jaeger." He said, brushing his arm against mine before walking away. I felt my skin where he touched me suddenly warm up and I walked faster to my class, not bothering to go to my locker since we'll only be taking notes.

\-----------------------------

I walked into the cafeteria, immediately sitting down next to Levi. The seat has been declared as mine ever since I sat here the first day. I don't know if it's assigned seating but we sit in the same chair everyday. Not that I'm complaining, since sitting next to Levi is all I can really ask for. 

"What would you like to eat sir?" A waiter asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head. "I am not hungry." I said, looking at everyone as they stared at me. "Okay sir." The waiter said before walking away. 

"I see that you've gotten the hang of things in this school huh Eren?" Petra said as she ate her food. I nodded, grinning as I sipped the water that was already in front of me. "Is everyone still coming to my house at eight?" Levi asked. Suddenly, everyone frowned and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Sorry Levi, but my father is taking Oluo, Günther, and I to Hawaii. I wish we could cancel but he's been really excited to go and I don't want to disappoint him." Eld said. Levi looked down at his plate, nodding. "It's fine. What about you Petra?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Even though he looked the same as always, I could see the hurt in his eyes. He really wanted to hang out with his friends, and suddenly their all bailing on him. "I can't. My family and I are going to a resort on this island we bought. They had already planned it before the hang out was announced. I was just reminded of it last night. I'm sorry." She said, frowning as she looked down at her food. 

"I see.." Levi said softly. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I-I'm still going.." I said, looking at him. He glanced at me and I froze, suddenly feeling the cold glare he gave send chills down my spine. "Don't bother. It's been canceled." He said coldly, getting up and grabbing his bag. 

He walked out the cafeteria quickly and we all looked at the table as he left. "I..I have to go too." I said, getting up as well and grabbing my bag. I quickly walked out the cafeteria, looking down both sides of the hallway in search for him. Nothing. I sighed, slinging my bag over my shoulder before deciding to go to my locker. 

I turned a few corners before finding myself with my back against one when I saw Levi looking through his locker. I breathed in and then out before walking, stopping at my locker. "Levi..are you sure you don't want me over? I mean you're going to be home alone. I'm sure you'll want a friend over..." I said softly as I opened my locker. 

He suddenly looked at me and I felt myself pull forward in front of my locker door to hide my face. I heard his usual tch sound and his hand grabbed my collar, yanking me back to look at him. 

His finger lightly touched the back of my neck and I suddenly felt a spark shoot throughout my body. It's like every time he touches me, my body has a strange reaction that I can't control. 

"I don't need company Jaeger." He said, crossing his arms as he leaned against his locker. "They why did you invite us in the first place?" I asked. "Because I get bored. But sometimes it's fine to be alone." He said quickly. 

"You're lying." I blurted out. I wanted to smack myself, seeing that my big mouth was always a curse. "No I'm not." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Yes you are." 

Oh I'm so gonna get punched for this. 

"I know you're lying because I can see right through you Levi. I can tell that you're disappointed that all your friends bailed on you all of a sudden. But it's not bad to have one friend over. In fact it's a kinda cool. We can do all kinds of things, and plus you don't have to buy a lot of food since it'll just be me and you." I said, giving him a warm smile. 

I felt the need to want to run away when suddenly I heard the one sound I never thought I'd hear. A chuckle. He smirked, chuckling as he layed a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself stiffen and he cocked his head to the side. 

"Fine. You can come over brat. But you're coming with me right after school. We'll go by your house so you can pack, and then you're spending the rest of the day with me." He said before walking away. Once he turned a corner, I exhaled the intense breath I was holding. 

Going with him? I wonder if a limo drives him everywhere. Also, it'll just be me and him. We can become close. Maybe I can prove I'm trustworthy and we can become best friends. Although, the thought of being his best friend leaves me empty, as if I want more.

The thought of spending the day with him clouded my mind for the rest of school, and I was jumping out of my skin as I left my last class and went to the parking lot, seeing Armin and Levi talking before Armin nodding, going into his car. 

Levi looked around, his eyes suddenly landing on me and sticking to me like he visualized darts. "Took you long enough.." He said as we walked towards where his car would be. "People tell me that all the time." I said, rolling my eyes. "Maybe that is a sign to not take a long ass time." Levi said as we walked to a black BMW. "Nah. It just makes me want to take even longer." I said, giving him a grin. 

He rolled his eyes before pressing the unlock button on his keys. I heard the click and I looked at him. "Wait..you're driving?" I asked surprised. I had thought that there was someone in the drivers seat, but I stood corrected as he gave me a look as to say I was a idiot, and slid into the car. I hesitated before opening the passenger seat door and sitting inside. 

The inside of the car smelled of mint and a small hint of cigarettes. "Do you smoke?" I asked as I bunched up my nose. "A little. I don't do it a lot because it doesn't benefit me." He said as he put the key into the ignition and started the car. "Then why do it?" I asked as I raises my eyebrow at him. 

"Because I get bored and the feeling of smoke entering my body is a little entertaining." He said. "Just because it's entertaining doesn't make it r-" "Don't give me any of that 'Don't Smoke' bullshit. I chose to do it so if I get lung cancer, then I'm the only one to blame. It's the choice I've made and the choice I'll keep making till I die." He interrupted as he began driving. 

I stayed silent, leaning back in the seat and looking out the window. I don't like that he smokes, and I don't like the fact that he's somewhat right. It's the choice he made, and I see that I'm not the one he'd quit for. 

The silence in the car soon became unbearable, and I knew he felt the same way because he turned on the radio, and Ain't It Fun by Paramore started playing. "I'm dancing to a remix of this song in my dance group." I said softly, looking at him as he drove. "You dance?" Levi asked. 

"Yes. I don't do it a lot though. I don't want it to distract me from my studies." I said. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up a little and I frowned, the urge to see him actually smile left me a little saddened. "Well you should show me your dance moves sometime." He said in a amused tone. 

My frown turned to a look of surprise, then I half smiled. "Definitely." I said as he drove in front of Colossal Towers. "You've got five minutes or I'm leaving without you." He said quickly as he came to a stop in the front. "Impatient much?" I said annoyed as I got out the car. "Very." He said simply. 

I rolled my eyes and closed the door softly. I ran into the lobby and stopped in front of the elevator. I pushed the button and to my luck it opened immediately. "Why today? Out of all fucking days?" I yelled as I entered the elevator and pressed the button to my floor. 

"Eren?!!" What's going on? Is Jean chasing you again?" Mikasa asked. "No." I said as I grabbed a small backpack and threw in black skinny jeans and a band shirt. I then grabbed pajama bottoms, since I don't sleep with a shirt on, and stuffed it in my bag. "Then why are you in a hurry?" She asked as I grabbed my toiletries and underwear. 

"Levi is outside and is giving me..now three minutes to pack or he's leaving me." I said quickly as I looked through my closet. I'm still wearing my uniform and I don't have time to change. "Why is he taking you so early?" She asked. "Because he can, Mikasa! I have no time to argue! What outfit should I wear when I change clothes?" I asked in a panicked tone. 

"Green shirt and tan bermudas." She said. "What the fuck is a bermuda?" I asked. She groaned in annoyance, pushing me to the side. She grabbed the outfit and shoved it against my chest. "Mikasa these are called shorts." I said as I stuffed it in my bag. 

"Shut the fuck up and go before he leaves you." She said angrily. I gave her a quick hug before running out the door and down the hallway. I pressed the button to the elevator and it opened, sending me flying inside and pressing the button to the lobby.

I ran a hand through my hair as the elevator slowly went down. "I'm never gonna make it.." I sad softly as the elevator dinged and the door opened to the lobby. I walked slowly out the door to see his car..not there.

"I knew it.." I said, holding my backpack a little tighter as I turned towards the lobby. It hurts a little. In my heart. I was so excited to get to be close to him. Maybe I would've been able to see if I like him..or possibly even.. 

I slowly walked towards the door. "Oi! Brat!" I heard. I turned around quickly and saw him. He was leaning against the back of his car in a parking space. I quickly walked over to him, giving him a apologetic look. "You're two minutes late." He said coldly as he walked past me. "Sorry.." I said softly as I walked to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding inside. 

As he drove, I was completely silent. I felt kind of bad making him wait. Although he was kind of a asshole for making me hurry like that. I heard him sigh as he turned into a area that was surrounded my trees. We drove along a gravel path, and I knew we were now heading towards whatever five million dollar mansion was at the end of the path. 

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. I looked at him and then out the window. "For what?" I asked. "For making you hurry like that. You probably thought I left you." He said. I looked at him, and my mouth turned to a straight line. "It's fine. You were kind of a asshole for doing that, but i forgive you!" I said, giving him a smirk. He rolled his eyes as he kept driving. 

I took the time to study his features. His black hair blew a little because of the air conditioning, and his steel blue eyes shined a little because of the sun. His uniform hugged his muscles nicely and I felt my mouth water a little at the sight. I looked at his hands, his long and slender fingers wrapped around the steering wheel. I wondered if he played piano, since those fingers would be a perfect match for those black and white keys. 

"Do you have a staring problem?" He asked, pulling me out of my trance. I felt my face glow bright red and I turned my head, wanting to slap myself for getting so flustered. "N-no..I was just wondering if you played piano. Since you have nice hands." I said softly. I looked at him to see him smirking. "Maybe." He said simply. I looked out the window again as my face started to redden once more, and I gasped when I saw a beautiful lake, ducks swimming in it and a small little bridge that went across it. 

"That's beautiful.." I said as I saw a vine of roses that were running along the top side of the bridge. "Thanks.." Levi said. I felt my insides jump in excitement when he suddenly turned in front of a gate that had a huge golden A in the middle of it, and a large white mansion that was behind it. 

A fountain was running it's beautiful blue water in the middle of a gravel way for cars to go around, and I smiled like a idiot when Levi rolled down his window and pushed a few buttons on a number pad near the gate. The gate opened and he drove forwards, stopping in front of the mansion. "Holy SHIT!" I said. Levi looked at me a little startled, then rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. 

I got out the car, looking up at the large structure. A man in a red vest came out of it and he walked towards Levi. Levi gave the keys to the man. "Take it to the garage, then go home. Employees get a day off today." He said. The man nodded before going into Levi's car and drived away. 

"Do you have like maids and shit?" I asked excitedly as we walked towards the door. "Yes, but they're not here." He said. Levi opened the door and I walked inside, staring wide eyed at the large room. The marble floor sparkles and reflected the large chandelier that hung. 

I jumped excitedly and looked around, seeing two large stairwells that led to two different parts of the house. I stared up at the large bronze sculpture that stood in the middle of it all. "This is the best fucking thing I've ever seen in my life!" I said, giggling as I twirled in a small circle. I stopped to look at Levi, who was standing there with his arms crossed, giving me a amused expression. 

"So do I get my own room?" I asked. He nodded, walking past me and walking up one of the stairwells. I followed close behind, staring at the beautiful red carpet that ran down it. We came to a hallway that had multiple doors. We stopped in the middle of it and Levi opened the door to a large room with a big bed. 

The brown bed furniture matched the red and brown covers of the bed and the floor is a beautiful brown wood. The drawers match the bed stand, and a large window opens to a balcony. I saw a door, and opened it to see a small marble bathroom. "This is great!" I said, throwing my bag on the bed. 

"Change clothes, we're gonna go to the lake." Levi said, closing the door. I jumped in excitement, going through my bag and pulling out the green shirt and pants Mikasa told me to wear. I took off my uniform, then put on my clothes, pulling the key necklace out and letting it dangle over my shirt. My skin started to warm a little where the necklace was, and I missed the feeling of the cold metal against my skin a little.

I opened the door, seeing Levi already waiting for me. I looked at his outfit, seeing him wearing blue jean capris and a white shirt with a gray cardigan that had no buttons. "You have a serious staring problem kid." He said. I frowned, looking away. "No I don't! And stop calling me kid. My name is Eren." I said as we walked down the hallway and down the long stairwell. 

"Whatever kid." He said, giving me a amused smile. I rolled my eyes and he turned in a different direction towards a room with a couch, a tv, and a door. He opened it and a beautiful flower garden was revealed, and he started walking on a stone pathway. "Come on. Are you just gonna stand there?" Levi asked as he walked. 

I followed behind him, smiling at the beautiful flowers. "I've never seen anything more beautiful." I said. Levi looked at me with a unbelievable expression and I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He said, looking away as we walked. I saw the bridge and the beautiful lake and I ran to it, Levi looking at me surprised before running as well. 

"Oh my god!!" I said excitedly as I ran to the middle of the bridge, putting my hands on the side as I looked at the ducks that swam around. "You're a fast runner.." Levi said as he stood beside me. I laughed as I looked at the ducks. 

"You can touch them." Levi said. I looked at him with a look of disbelief. "No..fucking..way.." I said. Levi nodded and I bent over the bridge a little. "I can't reach.." I said. I looked at Levi. "Hold my waist." I said quickly. He looked at me wide eyed. "What?" He asked. "Hold my waist so I can touch them!" I said. 

I looked back at the ducks, seeing one get closer and closer to me. I suddenly felt hands hold my sides tightly, and I leaned a little bit forward. I felt like I was going to fall a little and I shook. "Levi you're going to have to hold me against you. I know we aren't a couple but I don't want to fall in the water." I murmured. 

I heard Levi make a "Wha-" sound and then he sighed as he held me against him. I felt his crotch on my ass and I blushed a little. I leaned forwards a little more, the duck coming up to my hand and running it's body along my hand. I pet it lightly and it kept circling around my hand. I moved a little more, not noticing that I shook my hips, making me grind against Levi's crotch. 

I heard him hiss and he pulled me back. The duck was a little startled, but swam away slowly. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go inside. It's getting kind of late." He said. I looked at the sun, noticing that it was slowly going down. 

We walked back inside the mansion, and I stopped at the couch. Levi turned around too see me jumping in excitement and he raised an eyebrow. "What?" Levi asked. "Do you have a movie room?" I asked excited. He rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said. 

I clapped my hands in excitement. "Let's watch a movie!" I said. He nodded and we walked up a different stairwell towards a room. He opened it and I gasped when I saw a large screen with several movie theatre seats. "It's like a actual movie theatre!" I said excitedly. I sat in one of the seats, seeing Levi go up some stairs in the back. "I'll be right back." He said. 

"Pick a scary movie!" I said. I heard him chuckle before opening a door. I waited, seeing a light suddenly blink and I turned around to see him in the little movie box you'd see in movie theaters. I saw the machine that you'd put movies in and I saw him putting one in, before pressing a button and the film rolling around a bit. 

He disappeared for a second and I smelled a hint of popcorn in the air. I hummed at its buttery scent, and the lights dimmed a little. I looked around as the movie instantly started, and I saw a girl sleeping with her boyfriend in the their house. 

I turned my attention to the screen, seeing the couple freak out from a noise. I watched as the man held a flashlight and walked around the house. "Ah you're gonna die!" I whispered. As soon as a scary face popped up, Levi grabbed my shoulders. "Oh my fuck!" I shouted as he yelled in my ear. "Ah!" He said, chuckling as he sat beside me with a bucket of popcorn. "Do you like popcorn?" He asked as he looked at me. "Yeah!" I said, taking a piece and popping it in my mouth. He smirked before looking at the screen. 

As we watched the movie, every time a scene would come I'd jump, clinging onto Levi. I'd notice what I was doing, instantly backing away into my seat. "If the movie scares you that much, I could change it." He said. "Nah, I like the adrenaline rush I get from it." I said, taking two more pieces of popcorn and eating it.

\-------------------------------

"That movie was good!" I said as we left. There was still a lot of popcorn left and I didn't want to waste it. "What do you want to do now?" Levi asked. I looked around. "Do you have a stereo?" I asked. "Yeah. In the game room." He said. We walked towards a room with two large couches and a huge tv attached to the wall. 

I saw a wooden dresser that held video games, and on top of it a huge black stereo. "Did you download any music onto your phone?" Levi asked. I shook my head. "Can I use yours?" I asked. He sighed before taking out his phone. He put the password in, then handed it to me. 

I looked through his music, instantly seeing my favorite song. "I made a dance to this song!" I said as I plugged the phone into the stereo. "So you're gonna dance for me?" Levi asked. I felt my cheeks become red at the way he said it. "Y-yes.." I said softly. I turned on the music, G.U.Y. by Lady Gaga instantly playing. 

"I like how you have Lady Gaga on here." I said. "She's a great artist." He said. As the music started, Levi sat in a chair and watched me as I stood in the middle of the room. As she started to sing, I turned towards him, moving my feet in different directions. 

"Touch me touch me, don't be sweet." As the music played I began moving my hips, rubbing my hands on my body. I felt a little embarrassed, dancing like that in front of Levi. But it's a dance I made and I have to be comfortable with the way I express myself. Through dance. 

I shook my hips a little more as the chorus came on and and I slid to the side a little, my hand shooting forward and I ran a hand through my hair, instantly leaning forwards and then turning, pushing my hands forward. I turned my head towards Levi, my body facing to the side, and I lifted up one of my legs halfway as my right hand ran across my left. 

At the end of the song where she sounded as if she were yelling, I instantly went to the ground, thrusting the air in a rhythmic movement, then getting on my knees, looking at Levi as he stared at me with a look on his face that made me want to run away. 

His eyes looked as if they were darker as he stared at me with a look of hunger and lust. I stood up, turned away from him and putting one hand behind me and the other in front of my face, putting my right leg over my left at the last beat of the song. 

It ended and all I could hear was my breathing as it starting slowing. I came back to my regular posture, standing straight as I was too scared to see Levi's expression. It made me feel hot all over and I felt a spark go through me and to the end of my cock. I didn't know if I was breathing anymore. 

My back was still facing him, but I could hear the chair he was sitting on squeak a little as he stood up from his chair. I felt my heart beat even faster as I knew he was coming closer to me. I was instantly pulled back, my back hitting his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. 

I felt my breathing become uneven as his lips came close to my neck, his breathe lightly hitting it. "L-Levi.." I breathed. "Hm?" He hummed, his voice dark and smooth. I shuddered, gasping a little as his cold hands went under my shirt and touched all over my stomach. "I-I-ah~" I moaned a little as he started to kiss and lick my neck lightly. 

He stopped and leaned towards my ear. "Go to your room and put on your pajamas. Then come to my room. It's right next to yours." He said. It sounded like a order and my feet kicked into gear as soon as he pulled away from me. 

I was instantly going up the stairs and walking down the hallway, then opening the door to my room. I closed it and slid against the door, breathing in and out nervously. Oh my god. I just danced seductively in front of Levi and now we are going to have...

I felt my heart beat even harder and I wouldn't have been surprised if it suddenly stopped or exploded. I did as I was told, thinking he was probably waiting in his room impatiently. I put on my pajamas, instantly wanting to slap myself when I realized that I only brought pajamas bottoms since I sleep without a shirt. 

I took off my shirt, the cold metal of the key hitting my chest. I could still feel my abs burning from when he ran his fingers against them, tracing them lightly. I took off my pants, putting on my pajama bottoms. I ran a hand through my hair, my heart still pounding in my chest. 

I can't think, or breathe. I might die before I even leave the room. But before I knew it, my hand was knocking on the wood of his door, and I instantly wanted to scream at how I suddenly had the power to teleport. "Come in." I heard him say. I gulped as I turned the handle of his door. I looked around seeing no one. His lights are off. 

The only thing illuminating the room was the bright full moon that shined through the window. "Levi?" I called. "Right here." I heard and his arms were instantly around me, his crotch on my ass. He hands felt all over my body and I felt as if my heart stopped. "L-Levi..what is going on?" I asked. 

"Do you not know?" He asked, his voice still dark and smooth. He turned me around instantly and I stared down at him. His face was still visible in the moon's light, his steel blue eyes up close looked darker, and a smirk was still on his face. "N-no." I said as my face reddened. 

His hand was instantly on the back of my neck and he pulled me towards his face. His eyes stared into mine and I felt as if I was going to pass out. The room was chilly when I first came in, but as we stood there it became hot. 

"I'm going to fuck you." He said before slamming his lips against mine. His hands fisted into my hair and I closed my eyes tight. It hurt, but I liked it. I moaned a little as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth and invaded it, his sweet taste leaving me intoxicated. 

He bit my bottom lip and I moaned softly again, a little embarrassed at how good it felt. His hands were on my chest and he pushed me back, making me fall onto his bed. He hovered over me, then grabbed the back of my thighs. 

My pants started to feel a little tighter as he pushed me forward till my head touched the pillows. My breathing quicken as he gave me a smirk before kissing me again, then he began to kiss and suck my neck, and I knew there were gonna be marks. 

Mikasa's going to kick my ass. 

My arms were around his neck and I cursed at myself mentally for my body working against my mind. I gasped when I felt his crotch, his hard cock against mine. I looked at him, seeing that he was only wearing pajama bottoms as well. 

He grinded his crotch against me and a sweet moan left my lips. I heard him chuckle and the deep sound made me bit my lip. "L-Levi.." I said and he looked at me as he grinded a little harder, making me moan again. "K-kiss me.." I said. His lips were on mine again and I took the turn to begin nibbling on his bottom lip. 

He groaned a little as his hands went down my pants, grabbing my erection through my boxers. He squeezed it lightly, making me gasp in pleasure. I did the same, my hand going into his pants and grabbing his as well. He hissed as I squeezed it, and I knew I wanted more. I wanted all of him. 

I wanted him inside me. 

I put my hand under his boxers and he gasped as I began to jerk him off, and I felt the pre-cum when I used my thumb to rub the tip of his large erection. "Are you a virgin Eren?" He asked and I shook my head. I remember when I let Armin have sex with me. He didn't know if he was gay or not, so I let him find out. Now we know the answer. 

Levi nodded, his hands at my pants as he began pulling them down. My erection sprung free and his hand was on it again as he began to jerk me off. I moaned a little at the feeling, and I decided to pull his down as well. He leaned back a little so I could watch as his pants and boxers came down and his erection sprung free. 

He moved a little so he could pull them off, letting them fall to the floor. I pulled my off as well, letting them fall on the floor next to his. He kissed my chest, then leaned to the side as he reached for his drawer. 

His nipples were now by my lips and I stuck out my tongue, letting it flick against the hard nub. "Ah~" I heard him moan softly and I took it to my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around the hard bead. I nibbled on it lightly and he moaned again, the sweet sound making my mind numb. 

He grabbed whatever he wanted from the drawer, and he put his hands on my shoulders as he pushed himself back up, my tongue no longer in possession of his nipple. I heard a pop as a cap was opened, and then I heard him chuckle. I tried to look at what he was doing, but the moonlight was covered by clouds so the room was too dark. 

I felt his wet finger trace along my entrance and I gasped. "Wha-Levi!" I said and he pushed it in, making me bit my lip as I moaned softly. "Don't try to tell me you don't like it. Your asshole was begging for me. It's just eating this up.." He said. "D-don't talk like that.." I whined as he entered in another slick finger. 

"I didn't know you had lube." I said as I moaned softly. "I didn't know you were gay. The more you know." I teased as he entered another finger. He started going deeper and faster and I moaned, feeling his other hand run across my stomach to my chest, his two fingers touching my nipple, pulling and twisting it. 

I hissed at the pleasurable pain. He entered his fourth finger and I bit my lip, knowing what he was trying to do. "I don't know if you'll find it or n-OH FUCK!" I yelled as he hit my g-spot, making my back arch as I cried out. "Found it." He said before pulling his fingers out. 

I heard the lube cap pop again and he hissed, probably from the cold lube as it touched his hot cock. I felt his hands at my thighs and he lifted my legs up, then spread them apart. "Are you ready Eren?" He asked, making me shiver at how he said my name. "Y-yes." I said softly. I felt his tip press against my entrance before he slowly entered me, stopping halfway as I hissed in pain. 

"Relax." Levi said. I relaxed as much as I could as he slowly pushed a little bit more in. "It hurts.." I whined. "It'll feel better in a second. You should know that." He said. I nodded and then gasped as he suddenly pushed the rest of him inside me. "Tell me when you're ready for me to move." He said softly. 

I hesitated a bit as I began to feel less and less pain. "Levi..move." I said. He began to move slowly inside of me and I moaned, my hands gripping the bed sheets as his tightly gripped my thighs. A few minutes passed at he moved at the same pace, and I knew he didn't want to hurt me by going too fast, and I wanted to kiss him a million times for that. 

"Levi..?" I said. "Hm?" He hummed. "I want you to fuck me. Hard." I said. And I do. I want all of him. I want more. I heard him chuckle before he leaned forward, kissing me lightly. "I was waiting for you to say that." He said before suddenly thrusting into me. 

I moaned loudly as he thrusted into me in a fast pace, and he suddenly lifted my ass up a little, and I knew was he was going to do. "No...Levi if you do that I'll-AH!" It was too late. He began to pound into me, hitting my g-spot and making me cry out in pleasure. "Ah..Eren..mmm.." He moaned as he held my thighs a little tighter, his nails digging into my skin. 

My arms flew up and grabbed his back, my nails racking against his back. He hissed in pleasurable pain, thrusting into me a bit more.

He suddenly pulled out, his hand on my waist and pushing it lightly. "Get on your hands and knees." He commanded. I got up, doing as I was told. "You may want to hold onto the headboard." He said, chuckling a bit. I felt my face become hot as I held tightly onto the headboard. 

He put his hands on my waists before entering me again, making me moan loudly as he again hit my g-spot. He pounded into me, making my nails rake against the headboard as the bed rocked loudly. I knew I was leaving nail marks but I didn't care. I wanted to leave my mark. 

As he thrusted into me, his hand went down to my cock, and he began to stroke it hard and fast. "Ah~" I moaned a little louder. "Fuck Eren..it feels so good inside you.." He groaned. "Levi..I..I'm gonna come." I moaned as he stroked me. "Go ahead." He said. I bit my lip, then cried out as I reached my climax, my come covering his fingers as he jerked me. 

His fingers went to my mouth and I began to suck the cum off, knowing he probably hated the dirty, sticky mess. I've noticed as days passed that he hates dirty things and messes.

He once argued with me that my hair was a complete mess, giving me a glare as he tried to fix it, only to have it go back to its messy state. 

"E-Eren..I'm gonna come.." He moaned. "Pull out.." I said. He suddenly pulled out of me and I whipped around to face him. "What are you going to do?" He asked. I looked at him before putting my lips to his erection. I've only done this once with Armin, so I don't know if I'm exactly good at it. I kissed his tip lightly and it twitched. 

"Hurry Eren.." Levi said. I put half of it in my mouth and he moaned. I began to suck hard as I bobbed my head up and down. His hand fisted my hair, making me moan at the pleasurable pain. 

I sucked harder and faster and he tugged on my hair a little harder. I looked up at him and he stared down at me with gritted teeth. He was trying not to make any noise. "I want to hear you Levi.." I said softly. "Don't talk with your mouth full." He said annoyed. 

I rolled my eyes before suddenly taking in his whole length, letting it hit the back of my neck as I bobbed up and down, sucking hard and fast. "Ah fuck!" He moaned as his grip on my hair tightened. He moaned loudly as I kept going, staring up at his expression as he looked down at me. 

"E-Eren!" He yelled, and I started to feel his cock twitch as his come filled my mouth. I swallowed it as it filled my mouth, pulling it out my mouth and licking the tip as a little came out. I sucked on it one last time, making sure I got it all off. 

I looked up at him, both of us panting loudly. I layed back down on the bed and he layed beside me, resting his head on my chest. "That was...wow." He said as his breathing starting to go back to normal. I chuckled lightly, the need for sleep was clouding my mind. "I'm tired." I said softly. 

I heard Levi laugh and I looked down at him. "I am too. Goodnight Eren." He said. He lifted his head up a little to kiss my cheekbone. "Goodnight Levi." I said before closing my eyes. Sleep took over me quickly, and I didn't know if it was a dream or reality..but I heard Levi say, "I love you."

God I hope it was real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, and I've been getting nothing but nice comments, so here's a gift for all of you ;)  
> But after this, chapters will be uploaded only on Tuesdays...  
> But don't worry you'll get your chapter 5 on Tuesday. I'll get started on it straight away! Enjoy :)

I still can't believe that happened. Any of it. I still feel my skin burning from his touch. It's like he is some kind of drug that my body can't handle, but can't be without. My thoughts were clouded as I stared at my hand that was lightly touching the pillow I layed on. In his bed.

I turned a little to see him not there, and the blanket from his side was moved down as if he got out of bed slowly and lazily. I slowly sat up, running a hand through my hair. I looked around the room, now able to see everything perfect in the bright sun. His room reminds me of a trip to France. It looks as if he loves to be adventurous with maps on his wall and little pieces of artifacts he probably brought back with him from some trips. 

I heard a door open and I looked as Levi walked out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel in his hands as he dried his hair. He looked adorable as he ruffled his hair with the towel, his eyes closed and his nose scrunched up as if it were a habit from his mother doing it to him when he was young.

He stopped, letting the towel hang on his head as his steel blue eyes looked directly at me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I grabbed the blanket, lifting it up to cover my body. I looked down, shaking my head slowly. "Sorry for staring.." I said softly. "It's fine. I don't really care anymore." He said simply.

I looked up at him and nodded. As he made his way towards his closet to look for clothes to wear, I looked at his muscles as he moved. His beautiful abs and pecks, and his back muscles. He's so perfect it's a crime. I never knew someone could have such a perfect body. It seemed like something only sculptures would have. 

"You should shower too." He said. I came back to reality, and nodded, standing up and putting my boxers and pajama pants back on. I was about to walk out the door when I heard him make a noise as if he were calling a dog. I turned towards him with a confused expression and he lifted up his finger, curling it towards him. "Come here." He said.

I hesitated before moving towards him, looking down at him as he looked back at me. His hand instantly went to the back of my neck and he pulled me down to kiss me gently. It was soft and light and his lips were soft and smooth. I kissed him back equally as gentle. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes to look at him the same time as he did to look at me. 

"What was that for?" I asked. "It's rude to leave without a kiss. Especially after we had sex last night." He said. Our foreheads still touched and it took all I had not to push him against a wall and take him.

"Why did you want to have sex with me?" I asked, pulling away as I raised an eyebrow. "You were giving me signals." He murmured. "What? No I wasn't!" I said. He stared at me as if I was a idiot. "First you grinded against me when you went to pet the ducks, then you were all over me while we watched the movie. And to end it all you danced like you wanted me to undress you. If those aren't signals kid then I don't know what is." He said as he began to go through his closet again. 

"I..I didn't mean to give signals. I didn't even know you liked me." I said. Levi looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Who said that I like you?" He asked.

Words cannot explain the confusion on my face. It's like I was hit with a brick that had a note saying 'He doesn't like you idiot' and I don't know whether to cry or to yell. That was it. That was the one question that broke me into a million pieces. I don't even want to look at him. 

"What do you mean? I thought that was why you had sex with me. Because you like me." The words came out as a whisper, so soft that I didn't know if he heard it. Hell, I don't even think I heard it. 

I suddenly feeling uncomfortable as the room sudden got colder. "I never said I like you Eren. Just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I'm crushing on you or wanting to be your boyfriend." He said. I felt my hands ball up into fist and then I understood. I understood everything.

"Really? So what? Is that all you even put me in Rivaille for? To fuck me? I bet all I am to you is a sex toy." I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't even mask the pain and anger in my voice, nor my face as I looked at him. "Don't try to make me seem like a bad person. I put you in Rivaille because I saw something in you. I wanted to see if you have a heart." Levi snapped, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms. 

"Well what now? Did you finally see that I have a heart? Was all that decided when you fucked me?" I asked. I couldn't even meet his eyes anymore. They were now glued to the large window across his room. "I didn't think we'd have sex. I thought it was what you wanted. To be honest Eren I've always thought you were hot. I mean you have a nice body, a gorgeous ass.." Levi said, trailing off slowly. I closed my eyes, not even wanting to hear his voice. It disgusted me now. 

"I hate you for that. I hate you for saying that to me. But I hate myself even more for ever thinking you were special. I hate myself for ever liking you. I hate myself for even sitting at that fucking table first day of school." I said. I looked down, my eyes still closed and my hands balled up in fist so tight that my arms started to shake. "Eren-" Levi started but I didn't want to hear it. 

"Shut up! Just..just fucking stop. I can't listen to your voice without wanting to punch myself. I feel dirty for ever letting you touch me like that. I thought that coming over would give me a chance to show how I'm trustworthy. I wanted to be fun and cool so you'd like me and we could become close. As days past, I started to feel things for you. Your mysterious..and I guess I liked that. But now..all I can think is that I gave myself to you..and you don't even feel a damn thing towards me." I said. My voice shook and I felt my throat tighten as I spoke, but I wasn't going to stop. Not till I made my point. Not till I told him exactly how I feel. 

"I know it was my fault for this. I should've been more careful around you. But...but I wish that I knew this was going to be nothing. I wish I knew that you didn't feel the same. I should've let you get to know me. But now..now I never want to see you again."

I immediately ran out the room, slamming his door behind me and running into mine. I grabbed my bag, quickly changing into my band shirt and skinny jeans. I pulled on my converse, then grabbed my bag and ran out the room. I just want to leave this mansion. The smell of him now makes me nauseated, and I can't take one more minute of this.

I ran down the stairs and then went around the large sculpture, opening the large door to expose the outside. I ran, not caring that workers who were coming in to start their day were staring at me as if I stole something. I don't care. I just want to leave. I hadn't noticed until now that tears were spilling from my eyes, and I wondered how long I've been crying. 

I walked towards a worker with a red vest and he stared at me questionably. "Is something wrong?" He asked. I shook my head before wiping a tear from my eye. "How do I get out?" I asked softly, my voice still shaking. He hesitated before walking towards a part of the gate that was a door. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. He moved to the side and I nodded to him as I opened the gate. 

"Thank you so much." I said, my voice cracking a bit. He nodded and closed the gate behind me. I walked quickly, following the path Levi drove on yesterday. Even the thought of him makes me cringe. Halfway down the path, I saw the lake, the ducks swimming peacefully. I felt my legs redirect themselves and I walked towards it. 

I stopped at the edge, sittin down in the grass. A duck that was in the water walked out, and walked over to me. I touched it lightly before it suddenly jumped into my lap, sitting down. I felt a weak smile appear on my face as I pet it. "Your master is a asshole." I said, laughing a bit. 

"I never meant to be." I heard. I felt my eyes suddenly close again and I kept petting the duck, staring out at the lake. "I know you aren't going to say anything or even look at me, so I'll just say everything now and if you still don't want to see me again..then so be it." Levi said as he came closer to me. I felt him sit behind me and his legs were beside mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his chest against my back and his forehead touched my shoulder. All I want to do is run.

"I never knew that was how you felt. And I should've asked if you liked me before we even did anything. I never regret anything, but the only thing I regret is ever taking you like that. I've never understood relationships. I've been in many and I've only been fucked then thrown on the side of the road like a busted blow up doll." He said. I didn't want to listen, but my mind could only focus on the words that came out his mouth.

I admired it a little, how Levi is sharing a part of himself to me because he wants to show that he never meant to hurt me. It made me confused, wanting to me mad at him, but seeing this part of him made me suddenly want to shift gears, and fall for him all over again.

"I guess I only saw you like others. You're different. You're the first to ever disrespect me. You annoy me at times, but I can't stay away from you. And I realized that when you left my room that I can't imagine you never wanting to see me again. It hurt..and I didn't like it. So Eren.." He said, putting his index finger on my other cheek and pulling my face towards him. 

I stared into his steel blue as and I felt my body shiver at his pained expression. I hate it. That face. I never want to see it again because it leaves me chill to the bone and makes me feel uncomfortable. He doesn't deserve to feel pain.

"I've never been in a real, perfect relationship. And I want to know what it feels like. I hope you still like me, so that maybe we can start over." He said. The duck walked out my lap and I turned to face him. He stared at me wide eyed at my sudden movement, but then went back to his usual expression.

"Even though I said I never wanted to see you again, that doesn't mean I don't still like you." I said. I could see a look of hope in Levi's eyes and I couldn't help but smile. "Levi, you're a asshole, and sometimes I kind of what to punch you in the stomach, but yeah, let's start over." I said, holding out my hand. He looked at it before shaking it lightly. "I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger." I said. 

"Levi Ackerman." He said back, a smirk on his face. "So Levi, you have a beautiful house, and I don't have any plans, so let's spend the day together." I said. "But don't you have to go back home?" He asked. "Nah, I'm sure Mikasa will understand." I said as we walked back towards his house. We walked along the gravel, and as I stared out at the trees, I could feel Levi staring at me.

I looked to see that he was. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because you're beautiful." He said before looking forwards. "Wha-shut up.." I said, looking away as I felt my cheeks become red. "I'm sorry. I had to say it." He said before chuckling. I looked back at him and bumped him playfully with my shoulder. He smirked and bumped me back, and I laughed as I started to push him. 

He looked at me with a mischievous grin before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Ah!" I screamed, waving my arms and legs around in fear. "I'm not gonna drop you. Calm down." He said. I folded my arms, then smirked as I pinched his butt. Hard.

He yelped, jumping a little and putting me down carefully. "Don't do that ever again." He warned. "Oh come on. You know you liked it." I teased, walking ahead of him. "Fuck you.." He said with a grin as he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. 

"So is this going to be like a date?" He asked as we walked. I looked at him and I felt embarrassed as a blush rose to my cheeks. "I don't know. Do you want it to be?" I asked. "Well..I did say I want to start over. So yeah..it's a date. Nothing sexual. At least not till you want it." He said. I pushed him away from me as my face reddened so bad I knew my ears were red as well.

"Shut up! You always have to talk so..I don't even know but stop!" I said, embarrassed as I rubbed at my red cheeks. Levi chuckled, walking beside me again. We were surrounded my silence as we walked, and I couldn't help but glance at Levi as he looked around. Suddenly his hand grasped mine, and his fingers intertwined with mine. 

"Levi.." I said softly, squeezing his hand gently. "What?" He asked, looking at me. "Nothing..I just like saying your name." I said, grinning at him. He chuckled, shaking his head as we walked through the back door of his mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am soo sorry!! Now that I have school I won't be able to update till really late or really early..but at least I'm uploading today like promised!!  
> P.S. There's a sexual scene xD

"What should we do first?" Levi asked as we sat in the middle of his bed. We would've started our day together sooner, but Levi forced me into the shower before we could start. 

"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far. I think it would be nice to just be lazy around the house, since we did so much yesterday." I said, scratching the back of my head.

Levi raised his eyebrow at me. "We only did three things. How about we play a game?" He asked, smirking a bit. I looked at him questionably. "What game?" I asked. "10 questions. So we each ask 10 questions. Just so I know more about my boyfriend." He said, cocking his head to the side. 

I felt my cheeks become red at the way he said 'boyfriend' and I couldn't help but grin. "Okay. You go first." I said, crossing my legs. "Hmm...how old are you?" He asked. "16. And you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "18." He said simply. "Y-you're 18?!" I asked. "I thought it was my turn to ask a question." Levi said, crossing his arms. I sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "Nevermind.." I said softly. 

He's 18. So was it..illegal..us having sex? I'm not sure of the rules on dating someone when you're 18, but I'm sure he won't get in trouble. The thought of me dating someone two years older kind of excited me though. It's like he doesn't care. 

"Where did you get your eye color from?" He asked. I was pulled out of my thoughts and I looked at him. "Uh..my mom." I said, touching my key lightly. I have a habit of touching it immediately after I think of her. 

"Do you cut your hair yourself or do you have someone do it for you?" I asked, staring at his undercut.

He looked at his hair, grabbing it and twirling the lock between his two fingers. "Mmm...I trim it..but I get it redone by a professional. I don't really trust myself near razors and such." He said, chuckling a bit. I half smiled, leaning towards him and tugging on his hair playfully. "I like it." I said. "Your hair is always a mess." Levi quickly said, glaring at the mess of brown hair on my head. "Wha-? Leave my brown locks alone.." I said, grabbing a fistful of my hair. 

Levi stifled a laugh, shaking his head. "Okay, next question. Where did you get that key?" He asked, leaning over and touching it. I flinched, snatching the key from his hand and shoving it behind my shirt. The cold metal hit my chest hard and I shivered. 

Levi stared at me with surprise, his hands immediately going back to his sides as if he did a crime. "My mom gave it to me." I said softly. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Okay. Your turn." He said.

"I-I don't really want to play anymore..I need to use your bathroom." I said, getting off the bed quickly and running into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it, then turned on the faucet. I set out my palms, getting them filled with water before splashing it onto my face. "Damn.." I said softly.

What am I supposed to do? I've never been in a relationship like this before. How do I explain to Levi the death of my mother? It hurts more than being burnt alive, thinking about her. I couldn't imagine a life without her and now that I'm living it I'm stuck between either wanting to move forwards or to crawl back to the boy who was sobbing loudly on the hospital floor.

I felt my mind become flooded with thoughts when I heard a soft knock on the door. "If you don't want to talk about it..then don't." Levi said softly. I felt my heart flutter. It may seem like a simple set of caring words, but to me it meant more than I could handle. 

The fact that he'd wait till the day I'd tell him my life, left me wanting nothing more than to tell him now. I realized as I stood in that bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, that he cares about me more than I thought. He wouldn't push it out of me like Mikasa or Armin. Even though them doing that never really bothered me, the fact that Levi knows that something happened and he'd wait, left me knowing that he knows what it's like.

He knows what it's like to be hurt. To have someone leave you. To feel your heart break into a million pieces and turn to ash right in front of your eyes, and when you picked up that pile of ash, it would just blow violently away by the never ending wind of sadness and mourn. 

I found myself in his arms, crying my eyes out as I clung to him tightly. He held me just as tight, burying his face into my chest and closing his eyes. He took my hand, guiding me to the bed. He layed down and I layed next to him, sniffling as I layed my head on his chest.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes, his hand gently running through my hair and leaving my mind soothed. 

I have to tell him. It's the only way I'll be able to move forward. I've never talked about it with anyone..maybe..maybe this is the first step to recovery.

"My mother..." I started, but I felt my throat tighten and I forced myself to swallow, just to make sure I could still function. I looked up at Levi, seeing him staring at me with a blank expression. And I loved him for that. He knew I didn't want to see any expression of concern or worry. I don't want to see a look of curiosity. I just want to see a blank expression. Just to show that whatever I said was getting through to him, but also showing that he wouldn't judge or tell me something we both knew I didn't want to hear.

"My mother died when I was about to go into the 9th grade. It was middle of summer, and she was getting sicker and sicker by the minute. Turned out that it was some disease that made her body start to give out on her. First it was her feet, so Mikasa and I sent her to hospital. Next it was her legs, then her hips. Soon she couldn't feel her back cause her spine stopped working and the doctors told us that she didn't have much time left to live before her heart would eventually stop." I said, my voice strong. 

I was surprised by the strong tone in my voice, considering the fact that my tears were rolling like pennies out a broken bank. "So one day we went into the hospital, the doctors calling us to say she had a few hours left. So we ran in and said our goodbyes. She gave me this key. This key has been given to every woman of the Jaeger family. Since my dad was born a only child, the key was given to my mom when my grandma passed. Mikasa couldn't get the key since she is adopted, and I'm the only child. She gave me the key, and I never take it off unless to shower, or if I'm doing some kind of intense physical activity that might break it if I wore it out." I said. 

"So were you there when she died? Did you stand beside her?" Levi suddenly asked. I looked down at the covers blue and white pattern, tracing it with my finger. "No. She told Mikasa and I to leave. I didn't want to but Mikasa dragged me out." I said, looking up at him again with watery eyes. 

I felt a tear start to fall from my eye and Levi lifted up his hand to wipe the tear with his thumb. He looked at me with the same blank expression and I felt a weak smile creep up onto my face. I leaned forward, kissing him deeply. He kissed back, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close.

I climbed on top of him, my hips on his as I kissed him a little rougher, nipping at his bottom lip. He moaned softly and I pulled away, a blush creeping on my cheeks. I rolled over onto my side, flipping up and getting off the bed. 

"S-sorry.." I said, running a hand through my hair. "It's fine. I guess you kind of needed it." Levi murmured, getting up from the bed and walking behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my back. "Thanks for telling me." He said. I turned around, looking at him with a small smile.

"Of course. You would have waited, and that's the best thing someone could ever do for me." I said, my hand running through his hair lightly. His eyes closed at my soft touch as I massaged his scalp, my other hand tightly gripping his hand as if letting go would send me to another place and leaving me lost.

"I love you." Levi blurted out, his eyes suddenly opening to look at me. I couldn't help but grin, pulling him closer to me. His arms snaked around my waist and I kissed him lightly.

"I love you too Levi." I said. I was suddenly engulfed in a rough and deep kiss, Levi's lips melting against mine and my mind drowned in this feeling I've felt before. Lust.

Dammit. Why does this happen? I try to not get sucked into this, but it's like his body is a ocean, ready to be explored and I'm anxious to see what I'll find. 

I ended up on the bed, Levi hovering over me and kissing my neck, leaving marks. He pulled up my shirt, exposing my nipples before sucking and licking them roughly. I moaned loudly as he abused my nipples, sending my hands through his hair to pull the locks roughly. 

Levi groaned, his lips slowly licking down my stomach, his kisses leaving small trails of saliva on my abs as he slowly went down to my hips. He kissed the muscles that formed a V to lead to what was currently bulging and twitching with impatient need in my pants.

He looked up at me and I immediately nodded when I saw his look of concern. He was asking if it was okay. And no matter how hard my mind screamed 'No', my heart knew what it wanted. And so did my growing erection. 

Levi ran his hand down to my zipper, pulling it down before unbuttoning my pants and pulling both my pants and boxers down. I lifted my ass a little, giving him the chance to pull my pants down and throw them on the floor. 

He grabbed my erection, making me gasp loudly as he suddenly squeezed it. I bit my lip, looking down at him with lustful eyes and a smirk of anxious desire. He chuckled, looking at my huge member before licking from the base all the way to the tip, his tongue going back and forth to taste the precum that came out. 

"Levi. You're always teasing. Someday I'm going to get you back." I said, giving him a glare that looked more seducing rather than mean. "Oh really? Why don't you prove yourself right now?" He asked, his mouth opening wide to suddenly come down on my cock, his tongue licking the side roughly as he went down to half my length before coming back up. 

He took his mouth off, his mouth making a popping sound as my member popped out his mouth. He grabbed it again, stroking it lightly before taking the length in once more, only going halfway. "Ah fuck.." I groaned softly, my hands gripping tightly onto his hair. 

He started to bob his head up and down my cock, making me moan a little louder and I couldn't stop my hips as I grabbed his hair tight and thrusted into his mouth, my tip hitting the back of his throat and making me moan loud as my member came back out his mouth.

He pulled away, coughing a bit before looking back at me. "If you want to face fuck me, you're gonna have to give me a warning first." He said, glaring at me. I gave him a apologetic smile before he sighed, his mouth once again on the tip of my dick. I looked at him curiously as he arched a eyebrow, and he suddenly sucked hard, making me gasp as I realized what he wanted me to do. 

My hands went into his hair again, tightly grabbing it as I began to thrust into his mouth, my dick hitting the back of his throat and leaving me moaning. I stopped for a second, my thrust nice and slow and I looked at Levi to make sure he was fine, and I knew he was by the moan that escaped his lips.

I started to thrust hard once more, staring into his eyes to memorize the look as his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were watery, small tears dropping every now and then as he moaned onto my cock, the vibrating feeling making me moan as I continued to face fuck him. 

"L-Levi..I-I'm gonna..what do you want..me to.." My words were jumbled by the moans and whines that escaped from my throat, and Levi sucked harder in response, letting me know he was okay with it. 

I thrusted into him harder, a pleasurable yell coming from my throat as my seed dripped down his throat. He grabbed my hips, pushing me forward as I came into his mouth, his head going lower and lower as he took in my length, his nose rubbing against my small amount of pubes. 

He went back up, pulling his mouth away from my cock. Spit and cum was running down his chin and he used his thumb to catch it, wiping it off his face and sticking out his tongue to lick it off. He looked at me, then swallowed.

I was panting softly, my hands letting go of his hair and falling to my sides. He leaned towards me, kissing my cheek. "We pretty much did it again." He said, chuckling a little. I couldn't help but chuckle back, looking up at him. "It looks like we can't last a day without fucking each other." I said. 

Levi grinned, his perfect white teeth gleaming down at me before he layed his head on my chest. "I guess not kid. I guess not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I was actually able to upload earlier than I thought today! I'm so excited! Sorry if this chapter isn't that good..I've been really busy and I've had huge writers block. But enjoy!!

It's been about two months since what happened in Levi's mansion. Even though days have skimmed past, they seem so much slower since then. I've always thought that when you do something fun, then time would go by hella fast. 

But nope. When I'm with Levi, it's like a minute feels like a hour, a hour feels like a day, and a day feels like a fucking year. I go to his mansion every weekend, and I've even spent a week at his house and he'd drive me to school and right back to his mansion. 

Not that I'm complaining. How could I when every night he was inside me. I'm not saying that to be disgusting, but it's hard to stop thinking about it when every night after I put my pajamas on, they'd be peeled off of me faster than I could say 'What?'

After a few days I just stopped wearing pajamas. I'd just walk into his room butt naked and he'd be waiting for me. It's a different experience. I've never had a relationship that was so..loving, yet so sexual. 

At school we are open. Everyone knows. Jaeger the exchange student is dating THE Levi Ackerman. And at home, it seems like I've become part of the family. The only problem is that Levi's parents..don't know. 

Levi explained to me that since his father is the mayor, it would be bad if the town knew he was gay. I've questioned why the school knew, but he told me that when students and staff come to the school, they pretty much live by 'What goes around here, STAYS here.'

I've never said anything back about it. I mean I understand. I've never had to hide my sexuality, but I've seen so many movies where gay boys had to hide who they are for their family. I'm not saying I'm okay with it. I mean, if his father really cared, he'd let the whole fucking world know. 

I guess I only think that because I think, if my father never left...if he stayed, and he knew I was gay..I kind of hope that he'd be okay with it. I imagine him telling everyone. His friends and the rest of the family. I like to think that he'd put me first. 

But I've never said anything like that to Levi. I've studied him over the past few days and I've seen that he doesn't like to talk about his father. Him and his mother are very close, but she's become so wrapped up in what her husband is doing, so Levi and I would just hang out in his room, only coming out to go to their underground pool, eat a bunch of food, see the ducks, or just hang out around the place. 

I've noticed how depressed he'd get. I'd ask him about it and he'd just say that it's how things always are. So I've tried my hardest to make him smile, and so far, I'm doing a HORRIBLE job.

"What is that?" He asked as I sat down in the flower garden with him. He wanted to eat outside with me for lunch, since things in the mansion were getting hectic since his dad is having some sort of dinner tonight with these important business people. 

I layed out my mangas on the black blanket, moving my plate of sandwiches and my cup of iced tea. "It's manga!" I said, a grin on my face. He sipped his tea, raising an eyebrow at me. "What the hell is a manga?" He asked. I did a fake gasp, holding my hand to my chest dramatically. He rolled his eyes and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. 

That's his smile..or what is close to one. I haven't seen it in a while and that's all I've gotten from him whenever I'd do something funny.

"Manga are Japanese books..or comic books pretty much. And they are from anime. Well it's where most anime come from. Like there's this one anime called Death Note." I said, looking at him and holding up a death note manga. He stared at it, before looking back at me. 

"The manga come out first, and then the animators animate it. So then it becomes the best fucking shit in the world..anime." I said, holding the book to my chest. Levi scoffed, taking another sip of his tea. "Isn't that what nerds read? And why do you watch anime? It's a cartoon." He said. "Say that again and I'll break your dick." I said quickly, glaring at him and then narrowing my eyes.

He set his cup down and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry! Sorry! I don't know the pet peeves of anime lovers." He said, putting his hands down into his lap. "So are these books in Japanese? Cause I don't know how to read Japanese." He said, grabbing a manga from the stack I brought outside. 

"No. They make English versions. I can't read Japanese either, but after a while of watching anime, you kind of start saying different phrases. It's become a part of my life." I said, chuckling a bit. Levi flipped through the pages quickly, staring at it with a raised eyebrow. 

"What is this? All I see are drawings off guys in school uniforms and flower petals and shit." He said, looking at the pages. I couldn't help myself from bursting into a fit of laughter, holding my stomach as I fell onto the soft blanket. "Holy shit that's the best thing I've ever heard." I said between laughs. 

Levi stared at me annoyed and I cleared my throat, still laughing a bit as I sat up. "It's called Ouran High School Host Club." I said, turning the book to the right side so he could start reading it. "And you turn it like this. With manga, you have to read it backwards. That's what makes it super fucking amazing!" I said. Levi opened up the first page, reading a few words. 

"What the fuck is a host club?" He asked. "Well over there in Japan, and I guess some other places have it to, but anyways..so there are some schools that have a host club, which is a club where very handsome guys help to make woman smile and swoon and feel good about themselves. Personally I think Titan High should have a host club." I said, staring at him as he read. 

He nodded as his eyes scanned over the words on the pages and I knew he was already engulfed in it. I've done my work..and I've succeeded. 

After a few minutes of reading, Levi suddenly slammed the book into the blanket. "Wait..so Haruhi is a GIRL?!" He asked, looking straight at me before opening the book again. I chuckled, then sipped my tea slowly. "Yep." I said, making a popping sound at the P.

"This is complete bullshit." He said, looking up at me before putting the book down slowly. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do I know if you're not a girl?" He asked, smirking at me. "Wha-?" I asked surprised, but I was instantly tackled, my back hitting the soft blanket and rough kisses being trailed up and down my neck. 

"Hah-ha~" a sweet moan escaped my lips when his tongue touched the hickey he left last night. 

"Let's see..are you a male or female?" He asked, touching my crotch, making me jump a little. "Y-you know! Stop acting like a idiot!" I whined, glaring at him. "Well I could be fooled. Who knows what you've got in your pants." He said, the same smirk plastered on his face. 

"Fuck you.." I said, my mouth instantly on his, biting his bottom lip hungrily.

When I say that Levi and I went at it like rabbits in the middle of the flower garden..

I wish I was kidding.

But I'm also glad it happened.

Damn..I've never felt so good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh..school.  
> The motherfuckin reason I haven't been able to add any chapters.  
> Ugh, but anyways, this chapter is gonna be sweet and cute, because tomorrow, I'm putting up another chapter that will be quite..ehh..crazy. Yeah that's the word..

"Hey Levi!" I heard as I walked back up the stairs with a couple CD's of music that I wanted to show Eren. I turned around to look at my dad with a bored expression. I looked at him for a quick second, then turned back around to start walking down the hallway.

"Levi!" I heard and I whipped back around, rolling my eyes so hard I thought I'd see my brain. "What?" I spit, looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

I hate my father. The reason..he isn't my real father. He has slicked back blonde hair, and brown eyes..I look nothing like him. No one complains since I have most of my mother's features. The same hair color, nose, and we both have long fingers made to gracefully play piano..

I have my father's eyes..or at least I think I do. I haven't seen my real father in forever. My mom didn't divorce my real father. She was still married to this blonde and bearded asshole, but had a affair with my father when she went on vacation back to her hometown in France.

She once told me that she almost left this guy for my father, but she couldn't..don't know why though. And I never bothered to ask. I knew either way I'd be stuck in this big and irrelevant house with this man I have to call my father..well..I don't call him that unless we're in public. And even so I say it with such disgust sometimes people wonder why I haven't vomited at the sight of him. I sometimes wonder that myself.

"Have you and Eren get ready for tonight..there will be guests over and some of your friends will be over as well." He said, completely ignoring the darts full of hatred that I directed towards him with my eyes. "Oh? You mean the snobby sons of your congressmen that you call my friends when really I hate each and every one of them with a passion?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Levi.." He started, but I held up my hand in a way to silence him. "Listen Tony-oh sorry..Mr. Mayor, I'll tell Eren. But don't expect me to be on my best behavior.." I said, turning back around and heading towards my room. 

I opened the door, seeing Eren laying on my bed and reading manga. He glanced at me before looking back at the book. I walked towards the stereo, opening it and popping in a CD and pressing play. Instantly, some Psychedelic rock music came on and I bobbed my head lightly to the music.

"The Beatles?" Eren asked, looking at me with a amused expression. I nodded, and Eren chuckled. "Here..I know a good song." I said, and I touched the open button and took the CD out and popped in another one. Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars started playing and Eren chuckled. "I love The Civil Wars." He said. Once the beat started, Eren got up and took my hand, pulling me around the room with him as he danced. 

"Wha-?" I asked questionably as we moved around the room in circles and I grabbed his waist, pulling him close. We continued to go in circles playfully, Eren's giggles filling the room like a child's laughter in a quiet room. It made me smile and I couldn't help myself to pull him close and peck him on the lips. The song ended and then the next song started playing. 

Human by Christina Perri. 

We continued to move in circles, although this was a little slower. Then Eren moved back but still kept one hand attached to mine as he moved around with his other arm out and moving with him in a smooth motion as he spinned us around. His fingers moved gracefully as he came back towards me. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat as he came close to me again and he leaned back, my hand instantly flying to his back as he dipped and them flew back up and his face came close to mine, his lips brushing over mine as the voices from the stereo became soft as the song was at it's chorus. 

We stayed still like that as the chorus played, our lips brushing against each other. As the song started to get louder he spinned us, and he kissed me softly. Then the chorus came around again and he let go of my one hand, his other hand grasping into mine as he pulled away, spinning away and then spinning back so his back was against my chest and his arms were crossed over his chest and he turned his head to the side, them spinned away and spinned back so he was facing me. 

He put his hand on my upper back and I put my hand on his waist as we danced like we were at a ball. Then the singer's voice got louder and then soft again as the song was in it's bridge and Eren leaned back again, and I leaned forward with my hand on his back as he leaned back, his head dipping back and he swung in that position and then he came back up, pushing himself forward, making me step back a little as his chest was up against mine and I had my head up and eyes flooded as he lips brushed against mine once more, and our breath was tickling each other's lips. 

As the last chorus came for the end of the song, he grabbed my hand and we danced around, spinning in a circle, and I hadn't realized that my face was frozen in a concentrated but loving expression, my eyes trailing his body as he gracefully moved around me.

Then the next song played and I held Eren in place as I started to sing along to the song. Try by Colbie Caillat. Eren's face turned to a look of confusion, then to a look of pure love as I sang along to Colbie's voice as we slow danced. "You don't have to try, try, try, try.." I sang, and I leaned forwards so I could have my head on his shoulder and I felt him shiver as I sang the song into his ear.

We continued to slow dance as the song played and Eren and I didn't say anything, the sound of just the music is comfortable. "Levi?" Eren said, breaking the silence between us. "Hm?" I hummed, leaning back to look at him. "When are you going to tell your parents...about us?" He asked, his eyes moving to the wall so he couldn't look at my surprised expression.

"Tonight." I said bluntly. Eren's eyes looked directly back at me and they were wide, the green in his eyes shinning. "But isn't your father having a dinner with a bunch of congress men? Won't that embarrass him?" He asked. "It may..but I don't care. Being his son is embarrassing enough." I said flatly, looking at the key that dangled against Eren's chest. "O-okay.." Eren said, looking away as a blush started to form on his cheeks. 

The song ended and then Beggin For Thread by Banks started to play. I smirked, moving my hand from his waist to his cheek, turning his head back towards me and I leaned forwards, pressing my lips against his deeply. He kissed back immediately, wrapping his arms around my neck and he started to move backwards towards the bed, pulling me with him. Our kisses became harder, our tongues immediately in each other's mouths and he started to unbutton my shirt as we made our way to the comfortable bed waiting for us.

Oh well..

The dinner is in a couple hours anyways..

We have time.


End file.
